


Secret Artist

by Mnelson101



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Was asked by Heather_anne expanding on the idea. I hope you and everyone else likes it.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Secret Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked by Heather_anne expanding on the idea. I hope you and everyone else likes it.

Buck was looking at the canvas he was working on. It was a serene beach scene. Buck loved painting and he’s sold quite a few paintings. He hasn’t told the team yet, because he’s afraid of what they will think. Buck grabbed the brush when there was a knock on the door  
‘god damnit who the hell is that?’ Buck thought. So he puts the brush down and walks out of the guest room closing the door behind him.  
“I’m coming” said Buck as he reached the door and opened.

“Bucky” said Christopher 

“Hey superman. What are you guys doing here?” Asked Buck 

“Can you watch him? Ik it’s your day off. But Carla is sick. I’m desperate.” Said Eddie as he entered Buck’s apartment.

“Of course I can. What do you say Superman?” Said Buck as he bent down to Christopher’s level.

“Yeah!!!” Said Christopher

“Well it’s settled. Go. I don’t want you to be late. Plus you don’t need to ask me to wash him babe.” Said Buck as he took Chris’s bag from Eddie.

“I know, Buck. I owe you. Be good mijo” Said Eddie as he came in for a hug before leaving.

“I will dad.” Said Christoper.

“Now go before your late. I love you Eds.” Said Buck

“Ok ok. Im going. I’ll see you guys later. I love you both.” Said Eddie before he left.

“Love you dad.” Said Christopher 

“Ok Chris. What do you wanna do?” Said Buck

“Can you teach me more about painting?” Said Christopher 

“Hmmmm. Sure. I was working on a piece anyways. Come on.” Said Buck as he made his way to the spare bedroom-art studio. Chris is the only one who because he caught Buck and figured it out that he was the famous painter known as EMB.

“Awesome. Working on anything new?” Asked Christopher as he slowly walked to the spare room.

“I am. I just wish I could tell the team about it. I have a art gallery showing tomorrow. And I want them there. But I’m not quite ready.” Said Buck as he turned on the light.  
“I know Bucky. But you know they would accept it right?” Said Christopher 

“I know they would. But I’m not ready just yet.” Said Buck as he set up a easel and canvas for Christopher. 

“Ok. What are you working on? Is it gonna be shown at the gallery?” Asked Christopher as he steadied himself upright with his crutches.

“Yeah. I’m hoping to get it finished by then. What do you think so far.” Said Buck 

“I like it. Where is it? It doesn’t look familiar.” Said Christopher.

“It’s a beach back home in Pennsylvania. Me and Maddie would go there all the time as kids.” Said Buck

“I like it.” Said Christopher as he began painting whatever he was making. Buck wasn’t quite sure what it was. 

“Now Chris. You need to have a steady grip on the brush. That way you’ll get even strokes on the canvas.” Said Buck

“Ik Bucky.” Said Chris rolling his eyes.

“Umm Christopher?” Said Buck

“Yeah Bucky?” Asked Christopher 

“Can you come here quick? I want your opinion on a painting I'm putting in the gallery.” Said Buck

“OK.” Said Christopher as he walked over to where Buck was.

“What do you think?” Said Buck

“Is that daddy, and me?” Asked Christopher. Even though Buck painted the outlines of the Diaz boys he loved so much. He wasn’t surpassed that Christopher picked up on who it was.

“It is. I want to put it in the gallery, but this one won’t be for sale. You like it?” Asked Buck

“I love it Bucky.” Said Christopher beaming 

“Tanks buddy. Now let’s get back to there painting lessons.” Said Buck as he picked up a giggling Christopher and plopped him down in front of his easel.

“Like this?” Asked Christopher as he showed Buck how he was holding the brush 

“Yup. Now do some nice slow strokes.” Said Buck as he finished up his latest beach scene. 

Christopher did as told and looked back at his work.

“Very good Buddy. Your improving.” Said Buck 

“Thanks. Can I go watch tv now?’ Said Christopher 

“Sure. I’ll finish cleaning up here and make us lunch. How’s grilled cheese sound?” Asked Buck

“Awesome!!” Said Christoper has he walked as fast as he could to the living room. Meanwhile Buck grabbed his brushes and ant brought them to the bathroom that was attached and let them soak in soapy water. He then proceeded to put his paint’s away and left the paintings to dry on the canvas’s Once done he made his way to the kitchen to start lunch.

“What cheese do you want Chris?” Asked Buck as he got out the bread and mayo, and a frying pan

“Cheddar please.” Said Chris not taking his eyes off the tv

“Sure think.” Said Buck shaking his head. He knew Chris would get bored at some point. Buck did enjoy the company when he did paint while Chris was over. With lunch started Buck quickly texted Eddie to bring a pizza over for dinner.

“Ok kiddo. Lunch is ready.” Said Buck as he brought over two plated with grilled cheeses and a bowl of tomato soup to share. 

“What’s with the soup?” Asked Christopher

“You never dunked your sandwich in tomato soup before? Man it’s good. Maddie taught me that.” Said Buck as he handed Christopher his plate with a bile of napkins.  
Christopher shrugged his shoulders and dipped part of his sandwich in the soup, and grinned after the first bite.

“It’s good right?” Asked Buck as he did the same.

Christopher just nodded, and enjoyed his food. Buck smiled. He really did love the kid as his own. His relationship with Eddie has bloomed over the past few months. Christopher was happy that they were a couple. Even Maddie was happy that they finally got together. Even the team was. Hen had won the bet. A few hours had passed when Eddie had knocked on the door. He would have used his key, but his hands were full. Buck got up and walked to the door. Christopher had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago. 

“Hey babe. Come in.” Said Buck as he moved aside and let his boyfriend in.

“Hey. I brought the pizza as requested.” Said Eddie as he kissed Buck’s cheek as he walked by and headed to the kitchen. Buck follows Eddie wanting more than a quick kiss.

‘Hey babe. How was your shift?” asked Buck as he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him close. 

“It was ok. Not many calls.” Said Eddie as he leaned back into Buck’s embrace.

“Oh? Cap let you go early? I wasn’t expecting you till later. Not that I’m complaining mind you.” Said Buck as he kissed Eddie’s forehead 

“Yeah. There wasn’t much to do. Plus Chim and Hen offered to take the last of my shift.” Said Eddie as he leaned down and kissed Buck’s soft lips. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck holding him there. 

Buck kissed back and leaned into the kiss.

“Ewwww gross.” Said Christopher gigging from the couch 

“Hey now. Keep it up and no pizza for you.” Said Buck 

“Awww come on.” Said Christopher 

“Oh alright.” Said Buck rolling his eyes. He loved to tease him

“Now kids behave.” Said Eddie

“But he started it.” Said Buck whining but smiling. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and got plates out and two beers for the adults and a coke for Christopher.

“I don’t care. I’m ending it. Now let’s eat before it gets cold.” Said Eddie as he grabbed a plate for him and Chris as made his way to the living room. 

Buck rolled his eyes and followed suit. He sat next to Eddie on the couch.

“Hey babe. Any plans tomorrow? There’s this art gallery showing a new artist tomorrow. I got us tickets. Actually the whole team is going.” Said Eddie as he began to eat.

Buck stopped mid bite. He was panicking on the inside. He didn’t want to have this conversation yet. And the team is going to be. Shit. What is he gonna do? He can’t say no. Because Buck has to be there either way. It’s his gallery, and his art show.

“Umm I’m have a doctors appointment.” Said Buck

“No you don’t.” Said Christoper knowing full well where this was going.

“Chris yes I do. No hush and eat.” Said Buck

“But he’s right. You don’t/ I checked your calendar and it’s free.” Said Eddie

“Oh ok I don’t What time isthmus gallery thing?” Said Buck who was getting nervous. He wasn’t ready for this. But knew it had to happen.

“It starts at 12. We can pick you up.” Said Eddie 

“No no. I’ll meet you there. I have some errands to run in the morning.” Said Buck as he began to sweat a bit. 

“Buck sweetie? You ok?” Asked Eddie as he set his food down and looked at Buck.

“Yeah. Just a little warm thats all.” Said Buck 

“Hmmm.” Said Eddie not believing it. He knew Buck was hiding something. But didn’t want to confront him. 

“Eds. I’m fine. Just a bit warm.” Said Buck as he guzzled down his beer.

“Ok if you say so.” Said Eddie letting it slide for now.

A few hours have passed and Chris is asleep against Eddie and Buck not far behind.

“I think it’s time we left. You look like your about to pass out any second.” Said Eddie as he gently poked Buck

“You sure? You know your more then welcome to spend the night,” said Buck yawning 

“I know babe. But I think this one want’s his bed. Plus I wanna be able to have time to shower and stuff before the gallery.” Said Eddie. 

“Ok love. Let me walk you guys out.” Said Buck as he got up and stretched while Eddie scooped up his son who didn’t wake. Eddie followed his boyfriend to the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Asked Eddie 

“Yes babe. No go home. Drive safe and I love you.” Said Buck as he kissed Eddie

“Love you too. Sleep well.” Said Eddie as he kissed Buck back, and walked down the hall. Once out of sight Buck closed the door and took a deep breath.

He didn’t know what to do. But he knew he can’t avoid it forever. Guys it was time t rip the bandaid off of this secret. Buck climbed the stairs to his loft bed. Shed his clothes and climbed into bed falling asleep. Morning came way to quickly for Buck’s liking. He woke up to his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Said a sleepy Buck

“Mr. Buckley? We have a situation at the gallery. Can you come down?” Said Sam Buck’s assistant.

“Yeah I’ll be down shortly. Let me shower and wake up. Be there in a hour.” Said Buck as he got up and stretched.

“See you soon sir.” Said Sam as he hung up.

Buck just rolled his eyes. He can only impinge what is going on. So he walked to his bathroom and showered and dressed. He made himself a coffee and walked out the door. He stopped at the deli by his house and got breakfast and which and bagels and coffee for the staff. He walked the short distance to the gallery. It was one of the reasons he brought it. It was close to his place and was close to Eddies and work by a few miles. 

“Ok I’m here what’s the problem?” Said Buck 

“Ok so the catering company cancelled. Their servers are all sick.” Said Sam

“Ok, so use the backup company.” Said Buck

“Genius. Ok I’ll call them. And There are some issues on were some of the paintings are going. Kim is out here.” Said Sam as he got on the phone and called.  
Buck rolled his eyes. He loved his employees, but Sam wasn’t always the birghtest. He made his way to the floor after leaving his office.

“Ok Kim what’s going on?” Asked Buck

“Evan. Thank god your here.” Said Kim

“Please call me Buck.” Said Buck

“Ok. Anyways. Were having a problem putting some paintings up.” Said Kim

“Ok. Well Just put them where you think will be best. But leave the center open. I have a special piece I want to put there.” Said Buck  
“Oh? Something new?” Asked Kim

“New to you and the public. Also My team will be here so Im freaking out. I’m going back home to change and get ready. Be back in a few. Let Sam know incase he asks. Oh and there are bagels and coffee in the back” Said Buck 

“Thanks Evan I mean Buck.” Said Kim as he directed the workers to put the art up.

Buck shook his head and walked out the back and made it back to his place. He had 2 hours to kill. Once back in his apartment. He got his new works of art ready to go. Took another shower and dressed in a nice suit. Once it got close to the time to leave Buck grabbed the art and walked down to his car. He stuffed the art in the backseat and drove the 2 min drive to the gallery. He saw how packed it was getting outside. He saw Bobby, Athena, Hen Karen, Chim, Maddie and Eddie. Buck drove by fast so they didn’t see his car pull into the back. He breathed a sigh of relief. As he’s getting out he gets a text from Eddie.

Eddie- “Hey babe are you here? It’s about to start.”

Buck- “Hey love. On my way I’ll meet you inside”

Buck once again sighed a breathe of relief. He quickly grabbed this art and made his way inside. He handed the ocean scene to Kim. He wanted to personally hang up the painting of Eddie and Christopher. This was it. The night his secret came out.

“You ready boss?” Asked Kim

“As I’ll ever be. Open the doors. I’m heading to my office really quick. I’ll make it look like I snuck in.” Said Buck 

“Whatever you say boss man.” Said Kim as he went to open the doors and let everyone in

Buck waiting about 10 minutes before slipping out. He found his team staring at the painting of Eddie and Christopher.

“These people look familiar.” Said Eddie as he stared at the painting. 

“I know right.” Said Maddie 

Buck grabbed a drink form a passing waiter and snuck up behind them.

“Hey guys.” Said Buck

“Babe. You made it.” Said Eddie as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah sorry i’m late. Got stuck in traffic,” said Buck laughing 

“it’s ok. Now tell me. Do they look familiar to you?” Asked Eddie

“Uhh. No.” Said Buck 

“Buck your hiding something.” Said Athena going into cop mode

“What? no. Now let’s go look around. I heard a rumor that the artist is here.” Said Buck trying to get the heat off of him

Athena squinted at him but decided to drop it. She knew who those people were, and knew the initials of the signature.

“Really where?” Asked Maddie

“Don’t know.” Said Buck 

They walked around and looked at the art. He was amazed and how everyone loved what they saw. Buck knew they would love him even more now. He got a text from Sam saying it was time to come on stage and introduce himself. Buck was dreading this, but knew it had to happen.

“Excuse me guys. I’m running to the bathroom.” Said Buck as he quickly made his way to the back hoping to be unnoticed. To his relief he was. Or so he thought. Athena was tracking him the whole time. She knew this was hard for him. So he decided to help him out. 

“Guys I hope you love the artist. I’m sure this is hard for him.” Said Athena 

“Oh I do. I want to buy that beach one. It reminds me a beach Buck and I went to as kid.” Said Maddie 

Buck was not backstage. He was waiting for Sam and Kim to introduce him.

“Hello, good evening. I’m pleased to welcome you all here tonight. This is the artist first show tonight. So let’s give a warm welcome to Mr. Evan Buckley.” Said Kim as he clapped and moved out of the way for Buck.

Maddie and the team were shocked. They had no idea. Athena has a huge smile on her face. She was proud of her pseudo son. 

“Hello all. Thanks for coming. I know this is a shock to some. But please enjoy yourselves. And if you have any questions. My assistants will gladly answer them. Also anything that is marked is for sale. Thank you,” said Buck as he waved and stepped off the stage and walked to his sister and friends. 

“Buck? Your famous?” Asked Eddie?

“Uh yeah. I’m sorry never told you guys.” Said Buck

“Explains why some of the work looks familiar.” Said Karen

“Sorry?” Asked Buck

“We have one of your paintings in our house. We got it last weekend.” Said Hen

“Oh.” Buck blushed.

“And this one. Is that supposed to be me and Christopher?” Asked Eddie 

Buck just nodded to embarrassed to say anything 

“I love it.” Said Eddie

“Good, because it's for you.” Said Buck

“Buck I can’t, but I know my Abuela will love it.” Said Eddie as he kissed his boyfriend.

“Your famous?” Asked Chimney

“Yes I’m famous. Yes you can laugh. But if you do, your not invited back to my house.” Said Buck

“Buck I’ve seen your house. It’s kinda small.” Said Chimney

“Ah. That’s only my backup house.” Said Buck

“Back up house?” Asked Bobby who finally said something 

“Uhh yeah. I actually live in a nicer house um by you guys.” Said Buck blushing

“Ok, we need to see this house.” Said Maddie 

“Ok, well then we can go in a bit. But I have something for all of you guys. Follow me to my office.” Said Buck

Once in his office, Buck turned around

“So I have paintings for all of you. Maddie I heard what you about the beach one and it’s yours. Everyone else can pick whatever you want.” Said Buck 

“Buck I can’t.” Said Maddie

“You can and you will. I painted it for you.” Said Buck

“Thank you Buck.” Said Maddie 

Buck nodded.

“Ok. So go pick out what you want and well call it a night.” Said Buck as he opens the door the office and ushered everyone out.

“I love you Buck.” Said Eddie

“Love you too Eds.” Said Buck


End file.
